Shards of Broken Glass
by BorntoBeaMarauder
Summary: friends fall into ME. meet all sorts of creatures. War of the Ring progresses without a 10th,11th,12th, or 13th walker and then they're called to save the world again...this time, modern earth! laughs, love, not totally cannon.
1. Chapter 1

Earlier that day, Virginia and Selene had come up with a brilliant idea to skip school. Marina was up for it, and I, of course had to agree as well. So, par for Ferris Bueller, we called in sick and took off for the park. Why the park? Well, Marina is a little weird about these things—hates all modern, faddish, that involves multiple miscreants (i.e., hormone-driven teenagers) such as malls, movie theaters, concerts, school…so we hang out at this park near all of us, removed enough to be exotic, close enough to be home for dinner. Looks like something right out of Lothlorien if you ask me. Oh yeah, did I mention we're all LOTR freaks? Well, some are hardcore fans, others just well, love Orli.

But I was on track to describe that day we decided to gallop off into the horizon in a flurry of tardy notices and detention slips.

So yes, it was all pure coincidence, exam week was coming up, and all extra curricular activities were cancelled, which is the only reason we show up for classes anyways. That morning, Selene and Marina walked toward those wrought iron gates shuffling their feet with impending dread. I had found my way to Virginia's homeroom and we had commenced to singing Ataris songs at the top of our lungs. Yes, it did scare a few people away, but honestly, is there anything better to do at 7:30 in the morning? Marina and Selene eventually trudged in, looking for all the world like they had braved a blizzard (unlikely in our land of Mickey Mouse)—hunched over, arms folded across their chests, highly disheveled (actually, Marina was the only disheveled looking one, seeing as she tends to forget to brush her hair.)

"Good Morning, Sunshine!" Virginia chirped to our cheerful amigas.

"Merry, what right do you have to be merry? You're poor enough." Uhoh. Bad sign if Selene quotes you a response this early in the morning. Marina simply continued munching her granola bar as Sel moaned about being in school. Virginia and I looked at each other as Selene continued her tirade that finished with something along the lines of "I wish I was a vampire." I raised my eyebrows at this, but Virginia mouthed the works 'underworld obsession' and I understood. Marina had been methodically chewing the entire time, and now added her two cents.

"it's Friday the 13th, it's over cast, warm, and valentine's day is tomorrow—why are we at school?" good point. I mentioned Marina hates being indoors, right? It has something to do with the fact that she is obsessive about rowing, or that blue mutant teddy bears are taking over the world.

Virginia had just seen Ferris Bueller's Day Off and was inspired… "we could skip…" she mused.

"Good, sounds like a plan, let's leave." Selene had her backpack on and was halfway out the door with Marina following suite. I shrugged noncommittally and we headed out the door.

Upon leaving the foreboding gates of our prison Marina whipped out her cell phone and was calmly explaining the situation to her mother, who empathized and said she would call us in sick provided we worked in the shop for two hours.

So we walked off, Selene practically skipping with joy as we went into the local doughnut shop, "sprinkles! Must get the ones with sprinkles!" Marina loudly proclaimed. We took the doughnuts with us to Marina's mom's shop. We walked to the quaint "downtown" area of College Park, our home city. The wind was rustling in the trees, a few leaved blowing here and there along with the occasional Big Mac wrapper. The slate gray sky matched the cold concrete and gave the world a slightly metallic feel, almost as if it was afraid to show color. My bright red boots stuck out like a sore thumb in this hematite world. I looked back and saw Selene and Marina demonically plotting something, gesturing to the doughnut bag Virginia was carrying. Marina caught my eye and winked, they were plotting hostile takeover of the breakfast (well, second breakfast.) knowing that if I helped, I could get an equal split of the plunder I met her eye with an imperceptible not. With that, I walked up to Virginia who was staring off into the sky talking to herself.

"I want to change the world…" and launched into the Japanese/anime rap that I know would bother Virginia enough to distract her.

"AAAAHHHH! Stop that!" Virginia yelled, startled out of her mind. Behind me, Selene started to count under her breath, and on three, they ran past on either side of Virginia, Marina plucking the bag from Virginia's outstretched and. A bewildered Ginny and I found them a block later, doubled over laughing between bites. Selene had powdered sugar on her nose, and Marina had some chocolate on her chin.

"Yummm…" Selene gave a jelly smile as Virginia lectured us on the fact that we were all in conspiracy against her…I was offered an apologetic smile from Leenie and a warm glaze doughnut—heaven. Midway through her tirade about our attention spans of three year olds, Virginia looked expectantly at Selene—"Leenie?" and she begrudgingly handed over a crueler.

"Muchas gracias."

And so we continued to walk the streets, passing cottage shops and cute storefronts, streets paved in cobblestone and bustling with people picking up last minute gifts. We stopped in front of the brightest shop of them all. Marmee's Attic. Marina's mom's shop cut a pretty picture: bright white paint with a crisp blue trim, flow pots in the front and an attractive window display of exotic wares; urns, lamps and Bangladeshi saris. The shop itself was an eclectic mix of new and antique, bright and drab, unique and daily needs all wrapped up in the perfume of incense and old books. We've all been coming there for years, as a playplace, for service hours, as a job, and a means of escape into the fantasy world of pirate treasures and gypsy caravans.

"Howdy Mom," Marina called out as we dropped sweatshirts, books, and backpacks onto a warn recliner. Mr. Rimiel came out from her office rubbing her back with one hand and clutching a coffee cup in the other.

"Hello girls," she yawned, "we just got a new shipment from that museum that recently closed—some jewelry, paintings, journals. The caretaker was a bit scatterbrained though, so everything is packed rather haphazardly, I need you to take inventory for me.

We traipsed to the storage room and flipped on the light, a harsh fluorescent glare quickly filled the room as us four dispersed to various corners.

"Here's the list of possessions left to the Attic," Marina said, holding up a few photocopied sheets of paper, "why don't we just start unpacking and check off items as we find them?"

"Sounds like a plan…ready, break!" Selene clapped her hands and grunted as we all shot her a quizzical look:what?" she shrugged, "football teams do it all the time."

So we set to unwrapping bundles, systematically marking things off with comments of 'cool' or 'dude! I want one!' Virginia and I started singing "you spin me right round…baby right round…baby right round…like a record, baby...right round…"

"Houston, we've found the missing Von Trapp children," Rina quipped.

Lunchtime rolled around and found us otherwise occupied, Selene was reading some dusty novel and Virginia waltzed with an invisible partner , she was garbed in an array of gauzy fabrics and had an old fashioned crown on her head. Marina whiled toward me, tricorn hat perched precariously on her head, eye patch on and brandishing a cutlass, she tossed me a second and with a "let's see what yer made of landlubber," began to dual. Happily, with the clang of swards, Ginny's background hum and Marmee's phonograph we passed a few minutes before Marina abruptly stopped.

"yeesh Rina, I was two seconds away from disemboweling you"

"If only I had a penis to worry about."

"Shuddup guys…it's the last box" Leenie whispered, revering it as if it was sacred.

"aww…come on, open it, I'm hungry!" Virginia said, and Marina quickly pulled out the packing paper. We checked off the items and at the bottom there was a beautiful necklace. A teardrop shaped, amber colored stone hung on a liquid chain made of mithril. "stop it!" I thought to myself, "this is simply silver, not…"

"Hey Marina! You forgot this!" I tossed it to her.

"it's just an old watch, Brit," my face must have reflected some disbelief because I knew I had seen a necklace.

"try and fix it if you want," she tossed it back, "it's not on the inventory." With that, we all stretched and went on our merry way.

"I want hot dogs."

"Cookies."

"A smoothie."

"Hot dogs, cookies, and smoothie!"  
So we headed outside, to the now sunny Orlando day and down to the smoothie shop—Planet Smoothie—home of the Mr. Mongo, my personal favorite. Selene grabbed a Clif bar and Virginia ordered a PbandJ smoothie. Marina just kinda bounced around in the back for a second before bursting out "S'Mores!" the guy behind the counter gave her a quizzical look as she began to describe what she wanted in her smoothie: granola, vanilla, chocolate. Afterward she tasted it and declared the concoction delectable as we walked toward the hotdog stand in the park.

"Pickles, ketchup, mustard, mayonnaise, relish," Virginia said.

"Relish and pickles are the same thing," Selene calmly stated. What ensure was a long "no they're not! Yes they are! battle."

Marina watched in amused as she finished her drink and tossed it in the trashcan. "Ketchup, por favor." And she began eating the foot long frank, smirking at Leenie who had lost the shoutfest and was now sulking.

"Chocolate syrup please…" I checked his nametag, "Ed."

"yeh concoctions get crazier every week lass," he said in an Irish burr, "wait til something truly exotic happens and then you'll take everything plain jane."

"or end up criminally insane, " Selene added, "Hey! That rhymes!" And so we talked along the foliage dense path, ignoring the afternoon joggers, mothers pushing baby carriages, and inevitably, our topic led to LOTR.

"Orlando Bloom is so freakin' hot!"

"ehh….he seems like a pansy," that was Marina, "the Legolas of the books is pretty cool though."

"I still can't believe they cut Tom out of the movies…"

we went on, finishing our lunch and bantering back and forth until we came to the wide open field where some guys were playing soccer. Carefully skirting their game, we walked to the lakefront's edge. Everything was serene—sun dancing picturesquely on the water as a symphony of crickets chirped.

I was standing there, toes in the water, when a round of laughter and a cry of "look out!" was heard, I began to fall forward as I felt a searing pain in my back. The water had ripples in it and looked like a reflection of broken glass.


	2. Chapter 2

He had gotten terribly angry. It was bad enough not to have any contact with his family—well, his birth parents—but to be dropped into this place. He grinned remorsefully at the thought of his foster family, the ones who had taken him in like of their own: a brother, a son. "now all I need are the pointy ears," was his thought. Quickly, he grabbed a rucksack and shoved a few essentials into it, grabbed his weaponry, he turned and caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror—shaggy brown hair covered angry, ice cold eyes and the outline of a tern set jaw. Letting his long harbored frustration loose, he punched the mirror, sprinkling the ground with shattered glass and leaving, intent on finding his purpose.


	3. Chapter 3

I found myself drenched in water with waves lapping round my ankles and a headache throbbing in the back of my mind. "Funny joke you guys," I muttered, "let's let Brittany wake up in the water, it'll do for a load of laughs." But I knew they would never do something that severe to me…and I fought down a wave of nausea. I stood up, partially to get my bearings, but mostly to assure myself I did indeed have control of all my appendages. The scene was familiar, the shoe of the lake where I stood with Virginia, Marina, Selene—moments or days before—but something had changed, almost as if it had gotten cleaner, sort of a pre-industrial age deal going on. But that was good, because it meant I could find my way out, and eventually, home.

The path was there, only much less worn. To distract myself from this slightly psychotic twist on the Story of My Life I reverted to Lambchop:

"this is the song that never ends…

yes it goes on and on my friends

some people stated singing it not knowing what it was

and they'll continue singing it forever just because

it is the song that never ends…"

After a few times through, I got really into it, pitching my voice high or low, adding some air guitar moves and occasionally avoiding the odd tree that jumped onto the path when down from a tree fell a man, and of course, he fell on me. And he was laughing. At me.

"You sound ridiculous," he said wryly, from his none-to-comfortable position on my stomach.

"off!" I squeaked, and for the most part, was ignored. Realizing I had a limited oxygen supply left, I did something drastic, I rolled over, startling him who was still nameless) and buying me some air. Once I had gathered my wits, breath, and pride enough to move, I stood up and dusted my pants.

"I hope you do not often greet road travelers in that regard, for you may find yourself with several lawsuits," my warning was ignored as he also stood up and proceeded to shake my hand vigorously.

"Name's Roiben, and I'm much a-pleased to make your acquaintance ma'am," he said while tipping his hat.

" That still doesn't explain you sitting on me," I commented, raising an eyebrow and tapping my foot.

"Ah, well…" he looked about and cleared his throat sheepishly, "well, one of the princes 'as run off again, and all o' us patrols are required to man our posts and await his return," by this time we has stared walking down the brambled path, Roiben telling of the tizzy the Lord was in and the like.

"Does this prince have long brown hair, typically carry a bow/arrows, wear a green cloak and typically carry a blue-gray rucksack?"

"Why, yessim, he shore does," Roiben looked to me in surprise, "Why?"

"he's been tracking us the past seven minutes or so," I said, purposefully pitching my voice louder so that the mysterious traipser would come out in public and perhaps provide an answer to the question

"WHERE THE HELL AM I?" I blurted out, looking around wildly, panic setting in. memories came swarming back to me, someone crying, "duck!" a searing pain, Virginia's terrified face as marina pulled me up to the beach, "It'll be okay mate," she said over and over, and I couldn't say anything.

While staring at Roiben I slowly started teetering and fainted, the unnamedprince catching me in his arms as I fell.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: V'd kill me if i laid claim to Orli, and I'm sure the Valar'd smite me if I claimed JRR's work. nope, don't own any, just a huge LOTR fan. 'specially the books.

"Estel…" Roiben began, "your father is worried and you've only been gone several hours. He as something of great importance to discuss with you."

"bloody hell," Estel began, still holding onto the unconscious girl, "you take her in, tell him I'm all fine and dandy, and I'll come back when I bloody want to, " he turned to face Roiben with an incinerating glare, passed the girl into his arms, and darted into the half-darkness. It was dusk before Roiben made it to the city, and Brittany had still not woken up. He took her directly to the healing wing, where all sorts of tests were performed.

"It is an anticipated then, " Elrond began:the four will return to us in times of great need," he turned a baleful eye to his sleeping charge, "we must glean all we can from her memory so that we can prepare for when the child awakens."

Estel slept restlessly, for the past few nights had been plagued with thoughts of that girl—the one who spotted him although a trained tracker had not. Perhaps this strange female was what his father needed to talk to him about? He sighed, and set off at a loping pace for home.

He burst into the healing area and came face to face with his foster father who was sitting by the strange girl's bed. Not even bothering to drop his weaponry, Estel pulled a chair around to face the elf lord and sat down, facing him with an intense state, "I've had a feeling about this mortal, a strong one, and I believe you have felt it too." It was a statement, not a question.

"Her name is Brittany and she comes from a time not yet passed. She may be a seer, for her memories foretell of a prophecy coming into play. This information is a powerful weapon, and could possibly destroy our future if revealed. She is also a wielder of fire and must be trained in this power. It is possible she will wake soon, and she will have many unanswered questions, as do I." his son noticed this sign of fatigue and softened his demeanor.

"You go Ada, I will wait with the child," he said, using an affectionate term. The elf lord nodded, and gracefully left the room.

Estel looked at the girl's pale features, he noticed the few straggles of hair curling around her moon-shaped face and carefully brushed them away from the bandaged cut on her neck. He noted a few tears and grass stains on her most unusual tunic. She shifted slightly and he watched a slender arm fold under her head, faint blue writing visible on the back of her hand.

Surely this girl had great powers, to transcend time and deliver a message of the future, and to aid in the upcoming battles (for Elrond had foreseen them as well,) but at the moment, she looked like a young elleth, barely passed the age of 10.

Barely an hour later his foster brothers came to relieve Estel of his duties, proclaiming loudly that he stank, and then informing him more seriously that Elrond wished to see him ASAP.

Estel appeared minutes later, freshly bathed and clothed in Elrond's study. He waited expectantly for the story. He was not disappointed.

"This girl is from a future age of Middle Earth," the elf-lord began, "she has seen the outcome of the war of the ring, she knows of the passing of the Elves, the continued rule of men and the depravity with which some rule. She is not an ordinary child, for I can see that she has been touched by the Valar. She has a gift, a power possessed though generation, for she is a descendent of those who can control the elements; once again the power has been augmented by the Valar and is now concentrated primarily on one element, fire. She will be able to adapt fairly quickly, but I want you to assist her in every way possible. I beseech you not to ask about the future. I have put a lock on the memories so that we do not unknowingly disrupt the course of fate."

"Yes Adar," he responded with a slight bow, and left the room.

Once Estel had exited Elrond held his head wearily, for in the girl's memories he saw the fate of Arwen—and at the thought of her future death he allowed himself to silently weep.

There were whispered words flying about over her head, and she felt a poke on her arm—what was Marina doing? Everyone knew she hated being woken up.

"Go throw yourself in a vat of boiling oil," she grumbled at the person prodding her. When they refused to stop she threw out a hand and mumbled, "go away, Ginny!" and amused male's voice reached her ears and her eyes flew open. She found herself blearily staring at a highly attractive young male.

"You're not Ginny." She said weakly. She heard a rich laugh from near the headboard and propped herself up on her elbows to shoot a dirty glare at the offender and was met with his twin.

"Am I seeing double?" Brittany demanded.

"Nay, rather we are Elladan and Elrohir, Sons of the Lord Elrond."

"We are also healers," the other spoke, "and were sent to watch over you until you woke up."

"Oh, okay then," replied Brittany, still groggy, "Would someone mind telling me what happened?"  
"I would…" he was interrupted by a loud rumble from Brit's stomach, "be delighted to, over breakfast," he finished.

One twin strode off in search of the kitchens, and the other told her of what had happened, (she had some kind oc concussion, had fainted, had been there for nearly four days.)

By the time Elladan came back Elrohir had her in stitches with stories of their exploits around Rivendell

"…and Lord Adraimel walked around with blue hair for a week!"

"I believe, dear brother, that you have just incriminated us," Elladan remarked dryly, as he walked in carrying a scrumptious looking breakfast tray. "Our other brother will be in shortly, he got caught nicking the tea service that was to be sent to Grandmother."

"Holy flaming jelly beans! This looks delicious, who needs tea?" and she proceeded to eat ravenously, much to the elves amusement.


	5. Chapter 5

I could feel them watching me eat, so out of courtesy I offered them some of the food. Elladan nibbled a piece of toast as we chatted eagerly on. the reality of this place hadn't truly hit me yet, for which I was glad, for reality always falls short of imagined life. I was in the middle of explaining what jellybeans were, and telling of Marina's obsession with them, and the fact that she enjoyed pelting me with them nearly every lunch period.

"Here we are!" a third voice called triumphantly, I turned to look , but only glimpsed a flash of blue tunic and dark brown hair as the stranger set down his tray.

I wish I could sat that the first time I met eyes of Estel, that there was a connection, that an electricity, or vibe shot across the room, decorated with flowers and little pink bunnies.

No such luck, he turned to me and I gapped at this handsome young man with unruly brown hair and gorgeous eyes. He casually held out a hand to meet my acquaintance, and I tipped over the remainder of the tray onto the bed. This set the three into good natured laughter, but they helped me to pick up the crumbs and directed me towards the bathroom (in an adjoining room). I sighed and looked around at the beautiful chamber -high walls formed a domed ceiling inlaid with stain glass mosaic that cast a warm glimmer of color on the cool tiles of the floor and pool, which rippled invitingly, I looked over my shoulder, half expecting Rina to come barreling into me to knock me into the pool. With a wistful sigh I pulled off my sneakers, smiling at the doodles and notes my friends had left. Quickly, I stripped off my none-to-clean- shirt and pants, did a cannonball into the pool ( in honor of Selene and our summer diving competitions) and only then , submerged in the luke-warm waters, did I let my tears fall.

Nearly an hour later I waded from the pool scrubbed pink with prune looking fingers. I found a dress (ewwy) lying on a low bench with at note saying my other garments were being laundered.

Dressed and with fairly presentable hair I made my way into the maze that is Rivendell. After hopelessly wandering for awhile I entered a sun filled conservatory, inside were housed many musical instruments. I found one that most resembled my flute from back home (meaning Orlando, Florida…touristcentral, though if portals appeared every day, this place would have us beat) and hesitantly played a few notes. It sounded magical, and I spent the remainder of the afternoon racing through marches, lifting through laments, and delicately playing a few classics.

"that was bewitching, " Estel had appeared at the door. "I was looking for you earlier, Lord Elrond had asked to see you, but it shall have to wait until tomorrow." he cleared his throat, and executed a perfect formal bow, and offered me a hand, " I have also come to escort the lady to dinner, " he said with an impish smile.

We glided along corridors making small talk before stopping at ornately carved oaken doors, "here we are," he said. I squared my shoulders and muttered , half to myself, " it cant be worse than running the gauntlet." Estel once again let out rich laughter, though quickly his eyes turned serious. He pulled me into a quick embrace and whispered

"I know exactly what your going through" and something else about breathing, my mind was still reeling from the hug as we gracefully entered the dining room. I had a feeling that something was about to begin.

The dinner started smoothly, it was a small gathering that Elrond presided over. We were seated at a large circular table, which reminded me of King Arthur and his knights, which got me thinking about Monty Python and the Holy Grail, which led to a fit of giggles between the soup and salad courses. The food was excellent and the location beautiful, but halfway through the meal I found myself counting candles as they didn't have ceiling tiles ( there were 60 on the surrounding walls alone.) I was staring up at the ceiling when all of a sudden a pea hit me square in the forehead. My eyes narrowed as I looked for the culprit. Everyone was engaged in conversation, save one teenage boy with a wicked grin … Estel.

" oh, boy… this is war…" I whispered, for if there is one thing I'm good at, its pranks and prank wars. And hurling goldfish, grapes, M&M's, jellybeans, and other food like projectiles. But for now I just smiled sweetly at him and turned to Elrohir to strike up a conversation about current middle-earthen events. The rings of power had been formed and distributed, and that was part of the reason Galadriel was in Rivendell rather than her home of Lothlorien.

We talked of our recreational activities and I told him of our many rock climbing adventures.

"and then Rina wouldn't let V down until she touched the top of the wall. V was nearly ready to pummel any of us when she finished, I never seen Marina run so fast in her life!" the twin let out a light chuckle.

"You miss them , don't you?" he asked

"very much so…"I paused, "though they would Kill me if they knew I wasn't making the most of my adventure!" I grinned.

" well I'm sure Father will have a story or reason behind your journey, perhaps he will tell you in the morning?"

It was then I realized we had talked straight through Dessert, so I hurriedly saved my cake from being carted off by a sugar-snatcher it was delicious, and I had a sinking feeling elves were good at everything.

In my room, my last coherent thought before drifting off to sleep was "… Shoot! This means I'll have to learn to ride a horse."

The next morning, and the mornings after, I quickly established a routine: eat, bathe, dress, lessons, find Estel or a twin to bother, eat…and so on. One particular morning, however, Elrond called me into his study.


	6. Chapter 6

" we have discovered an ancient prophecy about a league of great magicians, perhaps you might call them witches, these mortals knew their gifts were powerful - so powerful that they could change the course of the world. They also knew that these gifts would be wasted in a mortals lifetime, so they cast a spell. This spell removed the magic from their bodies, so that it would be a timeless thing. But it also said that the power would return in living form , in a time of great need for two nations. This power could only be wielded in full capacity within a union of the four elements: earth, water, air, and fire. One would be sent as a messenger, and this one would be the leader of those who are to come. You. _(Brittany would like to add a note at this point: "were you on crack when you wrote this … Me. Leader. Yep, definitely on something.")_

" groovy?" I said weakly.

He barreled on, talking about trainings councils, seers, orcs, elves, rings…the list went on and on. I suppose my eyes had glazed over ,or something, for the elf lord abruptly stopped, and kindly sent me on my way. Dazed, I walked the halls of Rivendell until I finally found my turn and ran SMACK! Into someone.

"easy there, mellon nin" Estel said, " I didn't expect anyone to be coming along the corridor, typically my brothers and I use it to escape boring delegations. I was planning on going out into the forest, but if you would like, I can get a picnic lunch packed for the two of us."

"that would be great, " I smiled, and my stomach rumbled - betrayed again by my enormous appetite.

A few minutes passed as we hurriedly gathered together the requisite items : sandwich, apples, chocolate cake, a blanket, a few books and an odd assortment of 'elvish things,' that Estel packed, assuring me of his intent to teach me about them. I had my doubts, remembering the time Selene had convinced me that a Frisbee was ,indeed, a plate and then proceeded to serve me from the 4th of July barbecue onto one. Later that day it was embarrassing to be asked by Marina's younger brother why there were refried beans inside it.

We walked into the glorious sunshine and I once again marveled at Rivendell's brilliance.

"I know the perfect place," and with that, we trekked off into the woods, weaving between tree branched and dancing over fallen leaves. We abruptly halted at a small pool with a waterfall cascading in one corner. We plopped down our stuff, spread the blanket, and began to devour the lunch; talking all the while.

"that was delicious." I said, falling back to look at the clouds.

"I agree," and he let out a self-satisfied burp, and fell to the ground next to me. We lay like that for a while each thinking our own thoughts.

" Look, it's the Black Pearl!" I suddenly exclaimed. At Estel's inquisitive look I explained, " my friend Rina used to try to find pirate ships in the clouds. She was convinced that one would come to life , sail down and rescue her one day." I let out a mirthless laugh , "not exactly your typical Knight-on-a-white-horse story."

" and you? What did you imagine?" I found myself paralyzed by a pair of brilliant blue eyes.

" I um…say Estel, how old are you ?"

" I am around 37—but my people, the people of the north, reach their maturity much later than other humans…so I guess it's comparable to being 17."

"no reason." we lapsed into silence for a minute before I rolled over and poked him.

"You're it!"

What ensued was a chase through out the forest. I had found an excellent hiding place within the roots of an ancient, majestic tree. I had forgotten that Estel was an excellent tracker which is why I found myself slung upside down over his shoulder.

"Let Me Down! I'll…" I scrambled to think of a suitable threat " I'll send my flying monkey's on you !" all this earned was a hearty chuckle.

" Let. Me. Down!" I was laughing, but his shoulder was digging uncomfortably into my hip.

"as you wish" I found myself flying through the air, and sputtering for air while soaking wet.

I swam over to the bank where a certain teenage boy was doubled over laughing, and gave him a big hug, effectively wetting him. But that wasn't enough, so I gave him a shove, and he grabbed my wrist, so I found myself hurtling into the water again.

"You. Will. Pay!" and began an all out water fight - splashing, dunking, buckets. "thank goodness we don't have super soakers," I thought.

We soon tired of that, and crawled out onto the bank to dry our sopping wet clothes and bodies. Luckily eleven tunics and breeches dry fairly quickly, so within fifteen minutes I was only slightly damp. Estel had picked up one of the "elvish things," but on closer inspection I found it resembled a … "Frisbee." I announced and grabbed it from him. He stood obediently, and walked a few paces away. I threw it, testing my skills, and we started an easy game of catch.

"I bet you can't do this!" Estel threw it under one leg. I caught it one-handed and threw it from behind my back.

"close your mouth, you're gaping" I teased. The tricks became more elaborate, and I gradually switched my throw to Kat's "ubër special" one, where it was near impossible to catch, because the disked simply seemed to hover in front of the catchee, and move right when they tried to catch it. Defies the laws of motion, I know, but it has something to do with how you grip the disk. Gradually our game turned to a me: catch, throw. Him: miss, run to retrieve, throw temper tantrum, throw Frisbee. After the 16th or so miss, we called the game quits.

" I should throw you in the water again for that."

"What? Just because you can't catch?" I asked innocently. It was then I noticed the sun setting, "looks like I'll have to take a rain-check on that one pal, we'd better head back.:" so we gathered the stuff and traipsed onward.

Over dinner that night I found out my training schedule: every waking minute. Too bad elven hearing picks up under-the-breath mutterings.

"Fear not lady Brittany we shall be instructing you in the healing arts" Elladan grinned cheekily , as I let out a sigh of relief - the twins knew the escape routes out of the castle better than everyone, surely they would help me out.

" I shall be testing you and discovering the nature of your power, as well as scrying for the impact this will have on Middle Earth." Elrond began and Galadriel finished.

"Mithrandir will be here in two weeks time, perhaps he will provide some answers for us." Arwen cut the tension gently.

The next morning I was told to make things explode.

"Alright!" but this was easier said than done.

"cup the energy in your hand, feel the concentration of power, decide on a target - that flower pot there - now give it a nudge in that direction and release the magic." I did as he said and watched as a ball of sparks hurtled from my hands - perhaps not so gently - and blew up the flower pot. It continued and exploded out the wall.

" Cool! I'm an exploding werewolf! Boom!" I turned to Elrond to give him a high five. Instead of the impeccably groomed elf-lord I was used to, the elf standing next to me had tangled hair, disheveled clothes, and a fine layer of dust covering him, he also had a slightly dangerous look in his eyes. " My study. You just blew a hole in the wall of my study."

"umm… I thought you wanted a window there?"

"I think lessons are over for today, go find Elrohir- I hope you display the same," he cleared his throat, "aptitude for healing ." with that, he stomped out the door. I shrugged, and headed out the wall, into the sunny day. I found myself wandering familiar paths until I was standing at the waters edge

" _a little voice inside my head said, _

_don't look back_

_you can_

_never look back"_

" ah, Brittany. What an unexpected guest,"

Estel fell to the ground next to me

" Holy flying Batman! What are you doing? Trying to scare the bejebus from me?"

"Well, you would have heard my approach, had you not been mimicking the sounds of a dying orc."

"I was singing! You dare insult Don Henley or the Ataris?"

" No need to get defensive , I was not insulting your precious musicians" He made a quick gesture with his hands, and helped me to stand up. I found myself pinned with my arms behind my back with two elf lords shooting identical accusatory glares at me.

" you skipped lessons again" Elladan said

"third time this week," said the other, with a mock-stern look in my direction. Estel, who was holding my arms, began to laugh

" what do you think we should do with her?" the twins began to circle closer.

"there's only one punishment suitable for this kind of transgression," the other nodded solemnly.

" tickle her."

"Guys! giggle Stop! gasp Please! continual laughter ! "

We began our march back to Rivendell and straight to the healing room, we lost Estel along the way, for he claimed to be allergic to all that is indoors… he really didn't want to be roped into playing 'victim' for my lessons. The only people who need help were those with minor lacerations. The twins taught to mix a salve to put on the cuts and burns. I was allowed to leave only after I was covered in balm and had accidentally spilled the half-congealed elixir on Elladan's tunic.

I wondered the halls attempting to find my room when I overheard two laundry maids talking.

"Just think. in two weeks time, there's going to be a ball!".

"Yes, a famous adventurer is coming- I cannot wait to hear his tales," a wistful voice added

"gorgeous dresses, handsome princes, dancing, music," the first voice barreled on, but my mind was stuck on one word: Dancing. I cannot dance- rather any attempt at doing so results in me looking line the energizer bunny on happy pills having a technological meltdown- to put it bluntly- I am a Spaz! Which is why Estel found me later, hiding in the libraryattempting to learn to dance from book diagrams.

"Argh! How hard can it be! Three steps and a frikken twirl!" I attempted it again, and ended up resembling a pretzel.

" It's hopeless. Maybe I should just break a leg. Or climb a tree and refuse to comedown. I could be a political statement. Do elves vote anyways? Nah, they'd probably move the dance to the tree tops. They'd be good at that to. Stupid Elves why so they have to be good at everything- Especially dancing!" a stream of fire shot from my fingers, incineration the book.

"whoops" I said

"I wish I could do that - imagine how many boring history books I wouldn't have to read." A wry voice quipped from the corner. I whipped around to see Estel leaning against a bookshelf with an amused smile playing about his lips.

" You weren't supposed to see that. I'm supposed to learn element training later."

"Fear not, your secret is safe with me. Was I not supposed to see that rant as well?"

"just because you are possibly one of those dashing princes who has been dancing since birth, doesn't give you the right to insult me!" I stamped my foot, temper boiling.

" I can help you learn, ya' know, teach you the steps if you want," I looked at him, and saw him fiddling with a dagger.

" put the dagger down " I instructed and he, bewildered at the sudden change of topic, obeyed. I proceeded to run over and hug him.

" You. Are. A. Life. Saver!" I said , "I promise never ever to play any pranks on you and to teach you to throw a Frisbee!"

"Umm…I can't breathe." it was then I realized I was still hugging him- I let him go quickly and blushed he cocked his head at me and asked the million dollar question, "Do you really think I'm handsome?"

"well…" I trailed off," don't flatter yourself, but around the castle you are considered 'Hott' with a capital 'H'"

'that was awkward,' I thought , certain that my face was resembling a fire engine

" I never knew any person to look so much like a cherry." and with that comment we laughed it off.

So the days flowed by in a routine that left either Elrond, Elladan, or Elrohir threatening my life, as the serving staff shook their heads resignedly as they went to clean up the latest broken crockery, torn clothes, or demolished walls. I had developed some aptitude at dancing, meaning, 9 times out of 10, I stayed on my feet and did not cause bodily harm to Estel. This day in particular was not going well, as he seemed short-tempered and I was distracted - so after several frustrated squabbles he stormed off and I was left to my own devices. I wandered around until I found the beautiful music room again.

Everything was identical to the way I left it - soft sunlight streaming through the open windows and creating dancing shadows upon my light green gown. The flute was lying in nearly the same place, so I picked it up to play- first running quickly through scales as a warm-up and then settling into a wordless tune. I couldn't remember the name, but it was some Celtic harp piece that Marmee ( Marina's mom) had given me the sheet music two weeks BTP (before the portal.) Before I noticed, the light had grown dimmer and the shadows longer, it was time to return to dinner. I smoothed my skirt and mournfully put the instrument away as I hurried down the corridors to dine.

I entered just as the elves were beginning to sit down, and unobtrusively grabbed a seat at a half-empty table. Impulsively, I looked up at the head table – Erestor was animatedly carrying on a conversation with one of the as Elrond chuckled idly at something Glorfindal said. Estel was staring vacantly into space, but when a well shot grape hit him in the nose, he glowered. I resisted the urge to go up and talk to him, remembering his parting words to me were " You're just a good for nothing girl who doesn't know her left from her right!" I winced again, recalling the decibel level of his tirade.

"are you well, M'lady?" the elf sitting across from me questioned kindly.

"yes, thank you , just recalling a painful incident with a Kabob" I replied, gesturing to the meal set before us. The elf laughed pleasantly.

" I should me greatly interested in hearing this tale. My name is Rumil by the way."

" Brittany," and the evening passed pleasantly. Eventually we retired to the large balcony and spent time simply staring at the stars as Rumil told me the story of Ithullian. Later, he bade me farewell and I noticed his lingering gaze as he preformed the customary "kiss on the hand." Rather than return inside, I stood wondering at the stars and barely noticed the tall form standing next to me.

"they are beautiful, aren't they?" Estel asked.

"all the more beautiful when enjoyed alone " I responded pointedly.

" I would make peace with you " his voice was haltingly earnest.

" with me? A simple girl? No, good sir, I think not. I thank you for your ability to put up with my immature character and frivolity, and for accommodating my lessons into your busy day, however shall mow remove that burden from your life." I marched off, fighting the tears fell like glittering stars, and wandered aimlessly throughout the garden for hours, returning to my rooms in the moon's light.

"Darn it!" my key fell to the floor, and I heard the clink of metal on metal - 'hm, that's odd. ' as bent down my fingers brushed something that felt uncommonly like - a flute. A short investigation led me to the tag, which simply read "sorry." Darn that Estel, I thought though a smile tugged at my features.

The next few days passed in a flurry and I was able to avoid my certain-to-be-awkward encounter with Estel. It was the day of the ball, and rather than lessons, Elrond had imprisoned me with…

"Good Gods! Do you never brush your hair!" Teeryana, My personal groom for the day, had woken with an unceremonious bowl of icy cold water over my head, and had proceeded to throw me - flailing arms and all- into a scalding bath in which she scrubbed me raw.

" you have hair like a horse!" she growled when I yelped as she removes a particularly tangled knot.

"perhaps , it would be better if I was a horse, then , perhaps I would be fed on a regular basis!" my stomach rumbled, punctuation this point.

" you will eat after your hair is manageable, for the onslaught of stylists, seamstress and etiquette instructions has not truly begun." I sank lower in my seat, Knowing this battle was not to be won.

A short while later there was a knock on the door, and I found myself virtually strapped into a chair as various elves attacked my feet (which no one would see!) an etiquette coach instructed me on the 15 odd years of lessons I had missed while living in a cave with my barbarian, cannibalistic parents. This coupled with the fact I was rationed a glass of orange juice and half a Danish for breakfast, did not bode well for my mood, which was, to say the least, stormy.

Noontime came and went with a plaintive whine of my neglected stomach. My torturers of the moment had began to panic, as the ball began in nearly two hours. I contemplated of the stylist species. Those thoughts were quenched when my mind moved on to suicide, and all forms of creative death. I had read in a book about an assassin who killed solely with a hairpin. Tempting idea. Just then, a pin jammed into my skull, surely stopping only when it hit the cranium.

"do that one more time and ill shove it up your ass" I muttered darkly. There was a slight pause in the conversation around me as all shot reprimanding looks in my direction. A millennia later, the stepped back, exhausted, and Teeryana stepped forward.

"we are finished."

I stood and looked into the mirror,

"Not bad guys… but you forgot one thing. I'm still in my underpants!"

Once again, there was twitter, and they unearthed the most beautiful gown known to man. It almost made those hours of confinement worth it, almost. I trailed a hand down the silky skirt, and was once again, unceremoniously shoved , squeezed , and fitted into a gown. It fit perfectly, the gown seemed to trap all the fire of the sunset into a bold of cloth. A fitted bodice with off the shoulder straps flowed effortlessly into a billowing skirt that ended in a slight train. I quickly rushed to my belongings and found the necklace that I had taken from Marmees's shop - the mysterious one- a gold chain furnished with a single tear shaped pendent the color of amber.

"lets go"

the ball had begun when I entered, though the host family and honored guest had not yet arrived. I made small talk and successfully danced a waltz before everyone paused and the late arrivals were announced.

I craned my neck to get a look at Mithrandir, but could only make out the commanding presence of a wise old man.

"who is that human-child on the dance floor , in the fire colored dress?" he leaned to ask Elrond.

"that is Lady Brittany, the one I wrote to you about, she will play a role in out future, and us in hers, for our fates are intertwined as inexplicably as the four elements," Mithrandir settled back to watch his new pupil.

I cautiously made my way over to Estel, overly aware of my swept up hair and painted face. The amulet on my chest trembled slightly, betraying my nervous heart. I tugged his sleeve casually," I was wondering if I might have this dance?"

" I'm sorry M'lady, I was look... B, it is you !" and he quickly handed off his cup as we made our way onto the dance floor. The song was of a slower tempo, and I was acutely aware of our close proximity- his arm stiffly encircling my back and my head nearly laid on his shoulder.

"I wanted to apologize." I began '_damn it! Why does my mouth feel so dry!_' I thought "I was rude to not accept your apology and I procrastinated in thanking you for the beautiful flute."

he mumbled something along the lines of "anything for one as beautiful as you."

"what did you say?" I inquired, he blushed and replied.

"I said, What a beautiful pair of shoes," he motioned to my well worn boots

" I couldn't stand the slippers they gave me – high heels are a safety hazard." we laughed. All the stiffness taken out of our conversation,

"now that that's over, can we please get some food! Evil demons have kept me locked up all day with nothing to eat as they preformed various tortures on me."

"why don't we just leave?" once again, we snuck off and grabbed a picnic to take to the hidden clearing by the waterfall. After eating and chatting a bit. The sweet notes of a song wafted over from the ball

"may I have this dance?" Estel swept into an elegant bow. I curtsied, and we danced, I was aware of nothing but the clouds under my feet and Estel's smiling face. I suddenly realized we had stopped dancing, but when Estel bent down to kiss me , I realized that not dancing wasn't such a bad thing. The night passed as a happy blur as we talked about our lives, our pasts and futures. As the first rays of dawn peaked over the horizon Estel delivered me to my room with one last kiss. I feel into bed thinking my life was perfect.

My bliss was short lived ,however, because a few short hours later a loud, relentless knock was pounding upon my door.

"Holy Flying Batman, GO AWAY!"

"Lord Elrond requests your presence in his study in one hour's time" a timid voice responded.

"Shit!" I bolted from bed, grabbed some clothes and ran to the bathroom where I hurriedly stripped and din a cannon ball into the water.

"fr-eeeee-zing!" I quickly finished cleaning, toweled off and changed, grabbed a comb and attempted to tame my hair, i ended up pulling it into a simple ponytail with a leftover ribbon and grabbed an apple on my way out the door. Par for the norm, I barreled into someone.

"Crap!" I exclaimed, rubbing my head distractedly, "I'm really sorry, but I'm really late and Elrond will be mad and..." I trained off breathlessly as my assailant let out a rich laugh. Estel. Of course. It had to be him, seeing me in full disheveled and panic mode.

"Since it appears I will not be able to persuade you to accompany me to breakfast, allow me to escort you to Ada's study," He offered an arm I gratefully accepted.

"How can you look so pulled together, awake, and hot this early in the morning?" I grouched.

"Easily mellon nin, I did not go to sleep." he replied.

"crazy. Plain crazy. I don't suppose elves make coffee do they?" he shook his head no, I continued.

"Why! Why, Valar, did you send me to this caffeine-forsaken place! No coke, pepsi, or coffee!" just as I reached full blown rant stage Estel kissed me, effectively cutting off any thought or sound. It was a distraction I could get used to however. We reached the unmarked door and Estel knocked, and we entered. Mithrandir and Elrond were seated in deep discussion, though they abruptly stopped when we entered.


	7. Chapter 7

"Ah. Brittany," Mithrandir began, "I have heard much and foreseen much about you—but, like the fickleness of flame, I do not know how much is true, or how much will come to pass. Elrond says you have elemental power, and that is the power spoken of in ancient prophecy. Today we will test to see what this power is, a command of the earth: to help something grow from nothing, air: to control the weather—call upon storms; water: to commune with the animals of the sea and bend the lakes to your will; or fire—the most explosive and dramatic of the elements," he shot Estel a stern glare when he sniggered.

"You have an opinion on something master Aragorn?" he inquired as Estel's face darkened to a scowl.

"I think I know my power already," I ventured timidly.

"Indeed!" Elrond was now scowling.

"Well, yeah, I incinerated a book in the library the other day—it wasn't an important one!" I added quickly, sensing this could turn into a very ugly situation.

"Well," Gandalf recovered quickly, "this saves us some time, first lesson will be calling upon this specific power—as I recall, Elrond taught you how to harness a general energy, correct?"

"Yeah! I can blow up things!"

"well...perhaps we can work to now…refine this power"

"Tomorrow." Elrond supplied, and dismissed Estel and I.

we wandered aimlessly until reaching the library. I sensed Estel needed some time to cool off, and was surprised when he spoke in a clipped tone: "I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn, Heir of Isildur, King of Gondor…one day, I will need to rule as king" he spoke brokenly of his past and how, at his mother's request, Elrond had taken him in as a member of his household at age two.

"How do you know of this future?"

"You are not the only one gifted with foresight!" He spoke sharply, and I cringed. He softened, and the subject was forgotten. In a quick departure from the previous conversation, Estel recommended a few books, and we pulled up chairs by the fire, and soon the only sound was the occasional pop and hiss of the flames crackling and the pounding of rain against the window panes.

I was engrossed in the tales of the Shire—the hobbits I didn't quite believe existed, the foreign, comforting world they represented—when a loud snore came from the easy chair next to mine. He had fallen asleep, complete with a little puddle of drool on the arm of the overstuffed chair. I was tempted to poke Estel and ruin the peaceful moment, but I happened to glance at the parchment he was writing on. It was a letter. To me. Instead of waking him, I merely tousled the dark locks of hair, blew out the remaining candles, and shut the door behind me on another day.

The next morning, training with the wizard began.

"First, there is something we must discuss with you. The day you came to Rivendell three months ago, I took the liberty of reading your memories—" I colored, remembering several embarrassing moments with the gang involving skinny dipping and public pools (truth or dare game in eighth grade) "You are a seer, one who knows the future of Middle Earth. I placed a block on these memories to prevent a change in the past or future; effectively silencing your inadvertent disclosure of these memories, of course." I snorted indignantly, as Elrond continued on, saying I could ruin some big quest that was going to happen in half a century, and his blatant invasion of my privacy was for the good of the world, etcetera. My rage began to grow, and I began to look around for something to focus on, to take my (half) mind off the fact that a certain elf-lord and company had decided to remove my memories.

BAM! Mithrandir's hat exploded into shards of fabric.

"we'dliketodiscussthesememorieswithus," Elrond finished quickly.

"Tomorrow," Mithrandir quipped. "Now, old friend, if you'll excuse us, I must teach my young pupil to control this power she wields." And he spent the next four and a half hours doing exactly that. When released (I had successfully called upon a single, controlled flame) I grabbed several blank scrolls and some quills and headed for the deserted beach where I appeared months earlier. I deposited the writing utensils and dove in, clothes and all and swam beneath the water until my lungs were gasping for breath, and ironically, my head felt much clearer. That completed, I settled down to write, to the best of my knowledge (Marina was the only one to get through all the books—I was just a movie junkie) the history of the war of the ring in chronological order, so as to be understood by Elrond. This brilliant idea gradually disintegrated as I began to instead sketch pictures of my favorite spots in Rivendell—places that had come to mean something to me over the past moths, memories I wanted to hold onto

_Elladan in the healing room_

_Elrohir in the shade of a majestic tree_

_Elrond of the one eyebrow_

_Rumil (visiting from the Woods) teaching me to write a horse; and_

_Estel everywhere, _my life doomed to he haunted forever by his smiling face. It seemed as though I was capturing everything, like I knew this was only a blissful transitory period between that which I had done, and that which I was born to do. Before a single teardrop could fall, I made my way back to the main hall.

That night, after dinner, Estel tugged me into the Hall of Fire, which, depressingly, was not a hall, nor was it made of fire. It was a large, domed room with a large fire kindled in the hearth and a small stage. Uh oh. Performing.

"What do we do in here?" I questioned Estel.

"Human torture," he replied seriously.

"Since we are the only two humans here, I suggest you—since you are the one fluent in Elvish—either start negotiating for our release, or sacrifice yourself for the cause."

"Certainly mi'lady, the terms for release are simple: play a song on your flute, which I coincidentally, have right here!"

"Some coincidence," I grumbled.

"So you'll play then?"

"That, or I'll shove the flute up your nostril," I informed him, "torture, remember?"

"I worry when you get that smile on your face."

"Oh, go perform." Estel stepped onto the stage and motioned for quiet.

"My good friends, allow me to assail your ears for a few moments with a song:

_you raise me up, so I can stand on mountains_

_you raise me up, to cross on stormy seas_

_I am strong, when I am on your shoulders_

_You raise me up,_

_To be more than I can be."_

Even though I knew that I couldn't be in love; that I barely knew the kid, my damn hormones took over. By the time he finished singing in a rich timbre my eyes were watering and my nose was red from unshed tears. And he was looking right at me with a smoldering expression. Oh, how I love teenage lust.

"Think you can top it?" Estel jumped with cat-like agility to the ground next to me, and I wanted to snog his 'now-I'm-to-cool-for-emotion' face sense. But two can play at the flirtation game.

"How sad, I have no song to repay your kind dedication with," I spoke, as he arched an eyebrow.

"Who said that song was for you? I meant it to profess my undying love for Elladan….ooof!" he replied as I smacked his arm.

I slowly moved to perform, selecting a piece that I could play passably, from Mozart's The Magic Flute. Feeling daring, I followed it up with the school fight song, which got it's fair share of strange looks. Luckily, a trio of harpists quickly took over and I went to find Estel, who promptly whisked me outdoors for our customary promenade through the forest, gazing at the stars and bathed in milky moonlight.

"In my time, the moon shines just as brightly," I began dreamily.

"sap" Estel said

"I am not!"

"I didn't mean it that way…look at the tree sap, it's the same amber that necklace you always wear is made from." He whipped out a pocket knife and began to carve on the tree, "B+E" in a heart.

"What are you doing? We've only known eachother for four months, we've come from different worlds…literally, and"

"It's cheesy, corny, sappy, and pathetic," he replied, ticking off the cons on his fingers. "I know. And I know there's a high improbability that we'll even feel something for each other in the future. The point is—well, there isn't exactly a point, but this can serve as a kind of benchmark. A reminder. You yourself know that something terrible is going to happen in the future, and this can be a reminder of happier times. Of simpler times."

"Just shut up and kiss me," and he did, breaking away only to ask if I now thought him a pansy. Nope.

So we walked back slowly, ignoring the vampire like hours we'd kept, and entering the chambers at the first rays of dawn. As Estel left my room I heard him say something along the lines of "I'll never forget…" but it sounded far away and hollow.

There was a prick on my arm, and I began to feel a cold seep into my veins. Dreams came faster and faster, rolling waves of memories, but distorted memories where my friends were screaming and there were flashing lights everywhere. Virginia with tears in her eyes and Marina sprinting like a chicken with its head chopped off.

_"Come back," said Estel's voice, as another voice overlapped it…_

_"You much teach them…then you will understand your powers."_

An acrid scent his my nostrils as I banged my head on a metal bar. Metal bar? I opened my eyes and was met with harsh fluorescent lighting and Selene's worried face. I preferred Elladan and Elrohir's wakeup call. And where did the lights come from? I hadn't been around electricity in months. I figured I had missed something big when the shout,

"SHE'S ALIVE!" went around the room. I shut my eyes tightly, hoping this pain was all a dream, even a nightmare, but that I would wake up in my flet in Rivendell, the room softly glowing with flickering candles and winking starlight. I peeked through an eyelid again. Damn those fluorescent lights.


	8. Chapter 8

Turns out I had been unconscious for nearly three weeks. I had been hit in the back of the neck with a soccer ball that day long ago, and it had caused enough problems to fill several hefty medical files, namely my unexplained comatose state yet constant brain activity. I tried not to ask too many questions. I suppose it accounted for the minor 'travel between parallel dimensions' thin too. I needed to get conked on the head again, already the stench of the 21st century was overwhelming my soothing memories of the Imadaris gardens. I looked around the room at the various flowers, balloons, stuffed animals and absentmindedly scratched around the IV attached to my arm as Virginia leaded through a hastily stapled package of handwritten pages.

"Great fan fiction," was all she said, and a sense of listless frustration settled over me.

"The doctors attribute these…_hallucinations_ to injury trauma and sustained comatose." She was explaining, but my mind was traipsing through Rivendell on horseback with Estel, challenging him to a race and having a picnic shoreside.

"Marina, I'm going crazy here!" I whined later that day as we built castles out of hospital mashed potatoes.

"These are disgusting," she said, and abruptly walked out of the room, leaving me the siege of Carrot Tower to me and the hurtling peas.

"You've got until the end of visiting hours," she said, whirling back into the room secret agent like.

"To do what?" I replied suspiciously.

"Breathe. Escape. Paint your nose bright red. The point is, we're getting out of here," she tossed a pile of clothes toward me and pushed me into the bathroom. (Another thing the doctors couldn't explain. No muscle deterioration. The reason why, I tell you, is because I was enduring brutal sword fighting lessons. But do they believe that? No.)

"I'll be back," she tata'd and waltzed from the room as I sat on the toilet attempting to pull on some shorts and pull a comb through my hair. I looked in the mirror and the sight nearly convinced me that I had never left the hospital, let alone the state, country, millennium, etc. my cheeks were sunken, and the only color cam from a raspberry colored bruise on my left temple. Scraggly mouse brown hair ecaped my bun. Oh well, I was going outside. That's what mattered.

Just then, breaking my melancholy reverie, Marina, Selene, and Virginia all burst through the door wearing goucho glasses—the tick frames with large noses and moustaches, and they tossed pe a pair as we "stealthily" made our way to the elevator, Marina shouting random Blackhawk down commands (Come one people, let's move! Move! Move!) We successfully made it out of the parking lot and headed toward the center of our world. Walking through the manicured gardens and landscaped trees of our park, I had an eerie sense of deje a vu. It was almost as if Elladan was awlking next to me, pinting out major sites—some trees had been cut and others were growing and the world was unnarturally ordered, none of the untamed mysticism of Rivendell—but still…I broke from the path as though in a trance and almost hesitantly found the tree Estel and I had…

"for a memory of happier times…" it was there, moss covered, but still carved. Marina stopped next to me and summed up the moment, "it's real."

Virginia looked questioningly at her as she explained, and then replied, "And I'm George Bush."

"Pleased to meet you Mr. President" I quipped, reciting lines from a story we wrote a lifetime ago. We all link arms and walking into the dying rays of the sun.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: all I own is a possum named Marty. And Virginia stole him

This chapter begins part two. Omnipotent POV unless denoted.

Brittany looked over the story that she had compiled from memories while sitting in a hospital bed years before. She had forgotten the tingle of power in her veins, and nearly convinced herself that the occasional scorch marks. After all, she was a college graduate now, years had passed since that strange time when she spent months in Rivendell. Sighing, she put away the hastily scrawled words and searched for her purse and cell phone to go and meet Virginia. They met up on Nia's way home from work and they laughingly told each other of their days: Virginia, of a dress rehearsal of her latest play, Brittany of her time as carbon dioxide converter extraordinaire. They both had outgrown the childish daydreams of discontent youths and faced each day of reality armed with gas mask, pitchfork, and clown nose. Okay, maybe not so outgrown, but matured—somewhat.

:So fell like catching a movie tonight?" Virginia asked her subdued friend.

"Just, just let me call Marina and Selene," Brit replied, whipping out her cell phone.

The crazy duo was wiping the chalk from their hands and throwing climbing harnesses in the back of Selene's car when a beeping rendition of "Charge!" Came from the back pocket area of Marina's shorts. They all made a plan to meet in a few hours. The two chatted ideally for a few minutes, and then parted ways. A strange passerby noticed the changes in their appearances—from happy-go-lucky youths to daydreaming teens and determined young women. They would be needed son, these modern day heroines.

At dinner that night the foursome reminisced about past happenings and future outings.

"remember that time we snuck Brittany out of the hospital?"

"Or that time we vowed to go on a cookies and ice cream diet, to rebel against the health food craze and the conformity?"

"Nah…nothing so noble as that, we just wanted the sugar."

Brittany and Virginia mentioned they were leaving or the weekend to visit Brittany's relatives up north.

"I don't see why. It's WAY to cold."

"Not all of us are wimps like you."

"I'm not a…hey! What was that for?" Marina responded when she was poked in the side by Virginia.

"No reason."

The food pile slowly dwindled and the conversations lulled as the bill was tallied and the friends said good night.

"let's cut through the park," Virginia suggested to Brit, who was walking amiably beside her.

"Last one through is a rotten egg!" and this, coupled with a sprint, was the only response Virginia got. Their footsteps pounded and the only sound to be hear was B's laugh and Nia's occasional curse as she stumbled. Soon they found their path deviating, heading for the heart of the cultured forest. Stopping for breath and heaving a bit, Virginia leaned her arm against a tree as Brittany doubled over again. "I knew there was a reason why we never played sports." She wheezed. Virginia began to walk in slow circles, "exercise in evil," she paused for a bit and looked at B with her head cocked sideways,"—did you know that your neck is glowing?"

Brit's fingers unconsciously fiddled with the amber stone hanging round her neck—she never took it off, and it never seemed to tarnish or fade.

"Is it new?" Virginia gestured to the necklace which had been freed from it's typical space beneath B's shirt, she pointed at the gem, "Amber…oh…looks expensive, wonder what type of tree?"

"Nah, not expensive, just a remembrance of a friend from a lifetime ago…." She replied, half to herself, but Virginia wasn't even listening, rather, she was tracing a weather worn carving on the ancient tree trunk. The wind began to blow harder as some raindrops started to fall. Thunder clapped in the sky and a brilliant flash of light—it was a searing lightening bolt that seemed to split the sky. I hit the tree in front of the two women, but neither was frightened, they simply stared open mouthed at the tree, and the power that was engulfing, but not burning it. The rain turned to a drizzle, and soon a fog engulfed and embraced the two girls as a subliminal voce answered "It is time." At that, there was an earth shaking explosion and the two fell through dimensions of time to land in a soothing darkness, and not even questioning, they slept.

The next morning Selene and Marina were filled with a restless energy. The car, as they drove to work, was filled with anticipation, charged with the feeling that 'something was going to happen.'

"Do you ever feel like your life hasn't started yet? Like, you're waiting some for something, anything to prove that there is meaning to your ineffectual existence?" Marina poised this rhetorical question as she drummed her fingers against the window pane. "Every day of my life," Selene responded as she carried a pile of books to where they now sat, a windowed alcove at the library. "I thought it would end after graduating high school—that a void would be filled once I was self-reliant," Selene continued, "But it's not, and no amount of animal crackers will fill it."

"Yeah…I guess that's why we climb, or row, or read. I do it because it's an escape—the high thrill rush sense of accomplishment with the guarantee of being home in time for supper," they sat in silence for a time longer, until Selene's stomach growled.

"Alrighty, I'm out of here," she said, picking up her car keys with a jingle.

"Adios."

Selene walked easily through the parking lot and drove her car to the best taco place in the world. While she was standing outside contemplating the pros and cons of hot sauce, she noticed a man sidle up to her. Unalarmed she continued to shove the monstrous concoction of cheese, tomatoes and chicken into her mouth, stopping for air only when she reached the bursting point.

"are you ready?" he asked, and she knew it was not for a simple walk around the block. Unflinchingly, she took his black gloved hand and said, "Yes."


	10. Chapter 10

B knows elvish. I do not own Grendel, Cole Porter's music, or Dane Cook. Though I love the Burger King Skit. And the "Guess you aren't really superman are yah!" oookay. Enjoy. Review. Eat doughnuts.

"Thank god it stopped raining!" Marina proclaimed loudly. Being trapped indoors for two days straight did not bode well for her precarious mental state—the insides her apartment were testament to that, with bouncy balls littering the floor and the remains of an experiment involving asparagus and the blender spewed over the Formica countertops.

Not bothering to clean up, she stepped over the mess and pulled on some running shorts and a long sleeved green shirt, laced up her trainers, and left for a long run.

A few miles into the nature trail, she had an epiphany (brought on by the fact that the only dvds she owned were the Matrix and LOTR) 'I could run right into Rivendell and not even notice.' Idly she continued at an easy gate, unaware of the shimmer in the air as she ran through onto entirely new terrain.

Brittany struggled to sit up and peered through blearily focused eyes at Virginia who was groping around for something to heave herself to her feet with. She settle for a tree trunk that yelped when she grabbed it. 'what?' Brittany thought, 'trees don't yelp.' It was only when she heard voices surrounding them that she snapped to attention and abruptly stoop up. Virginia's glasses were missing, and the tree trunk she grabbed was someone's backside.

"milady, I would appreciate if you loosened you're your grip on my arse," a dry voice said.

"sooo firm…" Virginia said dreamily, then colored read, "Crap!" she exclaimed, releasing her grip and walking away.

"Rumil!" Brittany yelled, giving a huge hug to the elf, "aren't you supposed to be in Lothlorien by now?"

"aren't you supposed to be in…what was it called…the United States right now?" he retorted.

"I got lost between dimensions, if you care so much, perhaps you could give us directions back? I'm missing Dane Cook."

"It's good to see you again Valnarae!"

"Umm…I thought your name was Brittany?" Virginia ventured timidly, "and umm…care to explain where we are, how, and why?"

"Home," Brittany replied readily, nearly shocked by her own response.

"Actually, we are in Lothlorien," Rumil put in.

"I knew it, you turd! SO , anyways update me on the events of the—how long has it been?" Brittany replied as he shamelessly laughed at her.

"It has been about fifty years," with that he launched into an explanation of the War of the Ring, finishing with the fellowship's visit to Lothlorien. "W have just escorted the fellowship to the Lady's talan, and were patrolling, searching for the creature Gollum, who is believed to be following Frodo Baggins—the ring bearer. I suppose the Lady Galadriel will want to see you, so we should head to the city at once."

Brittany explained this all to a Very Confused Virginia who had a permanently dazed look etched on her face that only morphed slightly to become a dreamy look when the Fellowship was mentioned. So they plodded along, not suitably dressed for a long hike, as both were wearing sandals and Virginia had on a skirt, but eventually they made it into the dwellings, sweating and glaring daggers at the soldiers who commented on the remarkably slow pace that they had kept.

"Oh, go eat some lembas bread," was the best retort either of the disgruntled females could come up with. So, out of breath and swearing never to engage in anything remotely resembling exercise, they collapsed into two wicker-looking chairs under a common pavilion.

"You never did miss lunch, did you?" a teasing voice behind Brittany said.

"Don't speak unless you come bearing water," replied Brittany while Virginia vehemently agreed. A rich voice…"Hey, I know that laugh!" Brittany exclaimed, whirling around to see two identical faces, "Elladan and Elrohir! What in Merlin's name are you doing here!"

"We heard you were in town," they replied, engulfing her in a gigantic hug. Later that day, after updates on the family, training, rangering, newest pranks, Virginia pulled Brit aside and whispered:Why didn't you tell me that they were all hot?"

"Dude—they're all elves—what do you expect? Grendel?" Virginia playfully swatter her with some threat of red jelly beans she had picked up from Marina. Suddenly both let out simultaneous long yawns.

"Shall we have some tea?" Elladan said, motioning a servant over to the fireplace corner that the foursome had taken over.

"Nah, lets go get it ourselves," the girls piped up, with comments about nature's call, and needing to stretch their legs.

While they walked through the moonlit gardens, a mournful song was heard through the trees that removed the lighthearted gaiety of the early evening and sent shivers down a pensive Brittany's spine.

"It almost makes me want to cry," She mused, walking alongside Elladan, who was studiously listening to the melodious chant.

"It is a lament for the gray wizard," he said softly, watching Brittany's face change from interest (she had devoted many computer hours to learning the elvish languages…a possible explanation for her abysmal economics grades,) to uncomprehending shock, and fall into wordless sadness as he opened his arms for her to cry.

Virginia watched this heart wrenching display and turned to Elrohir for an explanation. What she got was an emotional tirade on the life of Gandalf and how he had taught Brittany, mentored her, yadayada. Abruptly, he stopped, "I should take you to your flet," he said, "my grandmother requests your presence in the morning," he took her arm and they amiably walked into the guest areas.

"I am sorry we did not continue on to tea, but perhaps another time? Brittany will have rooms adjoining yours," he motioned to an elegantly decorated sitting room and adjacent bedroom:if you need anything, my brother and I also have rooms on this floor, and there are always people in the halls should you need anything during the night," after explaining a little more and making his excuses, Elrohir left. Restless, Virginia looked about the beautifully arranged room, subtle colors and simple lines made the décor seem elegantly simple, living walls of tree rather than the gaudily ornate metal, stone, and varnished woodwork visible in the modern earth. She bounced on the bed a few times, but disappointed with the lack of bounce, settled down to stare at the ceiling again.

"This is great," she thought sarcastically, "I'm living in Brittany's fanfiction, apparently hold some key to the salvation of the world, I have no idea what I'm supposed to be doing, what's happening in really earth, where Brittany is, and I didn't even bring along a book for carry on!" determined to find something to occupy her over-active brain, Virginia hopped out the ground floor window and began strolling the gardens, humming all the while.

Legolas was sitting on his own, attempting to relax, to come to terms with the strange turn-of-events his life had taken, from crown prince of Mirkwood to rough and tumble world-saving force member. Sort of like a choice between sirloin steak and a hamburger, both are good, but one is infinitely better than the other—or would be, if he ate meat. He listened meditatively to the laments, and felt a wave of sorrow weep over him at the fresh thought of Mithrandir's death. But his keen elven ears soon picked up a second voice, very resonate and mellow, that provided a subtle contrast to the breathy chants of Lothlorien's elves. The voice was traveling closer to him and from his tree-top perch he could see a blond head bobbing up and down, occasionally stopping to sin or smell a flower. She was coming up his path now, and he could make out the last line of her song, "let's misbehave!" sung with a dramatic flourish. Unable to help himself, he chuckled at the scene: a young human singing to herself while dancing through the Lady's private gardens at a time well past midnight. She looked about, suspicious of the invasive sound. He sighed, and dropped elegantly down from the tree, "I hope you were not singing to me."

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! People falling from the sky! Alien attack!" She found herself face to face, well, actually chest-to-face, because she was so much shorter than him, with Legolas, "elvish-looking aliens?" Virginia finished, confused. He laughed.

"I could hear you singing, and I was—most entertained. I am curious though, how did a girl come to be wandering these gardens? And at this time of night?"

"I'm not a girl! I'm 23! I can drink alcohol! I can buy porn! I'm…"

"Potty-trained, then, ey?" He smirked. She realized he was kidding, and then proceeded to tell the whole story, as they gradually migrated to a nearby bench.

"…and we thought it was just a story! But now we're here, and you're here and it's just so different and…and…" she paused for breath:I don't know what to do."

He sensed she was troubled about the change in her life, though adrenaline had made it exciting at first, he could see fatigue and fear taking its toll.

"Why don't you tell me about yourself?" was his gentle reply to the displaced girl in front of him. He had felt the Lady probing his mind, and sensed that he'd get a full explanation later. Gradually, the space between yawns became shorter and her eyelids began to droop. Legolas looked at her with awe, he could have talked for hours more about the things like school and malls that she spoke of. But the first rays of dawn peaked through the leaves. He gathered the near asleep maiden in his arms and went in search of her flet.


	11. Chapter 11

Three updates in one day! I'm avoiding college applications. And I like cheese. And clementines. Quite delicious. I don't own much, including my house, as it has been taken over by fourteen various family members. I do own a pretty sweet easel, courtesy of Santa Claus. Read, review, drink some eggnog and revel in the yuletide cheer,

A few short hours later, Brittany bounded into Virginia's room.

"Go throw yourself over a cliff," was the immediate statement from the lump of covers in the darkened room.

"I didn't even say anything, Grumpy!"

"You ruined this great dream I was having. I dreamed I talked all night to the Prince of Mirkwood and we 'connected'—you know." Brittany rolled her eyes at this and politely coughed, "Mary-Sue." Into her hand.

"No, my name's Virginia. You know this," V clearly didn't get it.

"Well, news flash kid, it wasn't a dream. He was talking our ears off at breakfast about a newfangled shopping center—a mall—I assume he got the idea from you."

"It's amusing how excited he was about the concept of a place you could buy clothes, get your hair done, nails done, all in the same visit. You sure know how to pick your guys Virginia," a third voice drawled from the shadowed doorway.

"The term is 'metrosexual'" Brittany piped in helpfully.

"Marina and Brittany! Will you stop…" she trailed off and looked into identical evil grins, "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME MARINA WAS HERE!"

"Run?"

"yeah." They took off quickly, grabbing Virginia's nonessential items such as shoes, food, and clean clothes along the way. The pair dashed into the bustling halls and dodged the stately elves parading the corridors until finally ducking into an ajar door.

"I thought she'd rip out your jugular, a shame really, considering she should be ecstatic to see you,"

"Yeah…definitely livid…maybe it was the Leggy comments."

"How long before she ventures out?"

"Awhile…she'll be embarrassed because we grabbed all the stuff the elves left."

"and her shoes."

"Now, if you two have finished your tête-à-tête, would you mind exiting my room now?" a half-naked Boromir came into view—well, actually, all he had on was a towel, but he was gripping a sword scarily. The two blushed and ran fast. Again.

Later that day, once their faces had lost their crimson hue and Virginia had gotten her possessions back from the pair of friends who feared her tongue-lashing more than the steel of Boromir's sword. They were walking through the sun dappled gardens chatting later that afternoon.

"So, there's three of us here, but you said there would be fore, I wonder who it'll be? Since we're all friends, maybe Selene will come!" Virginia paused to skip a rock across a small lake surrounded by blooming flowers.

"Buttercups!" Marina cried, completely changing the subject. She bent to pick one. Upon standing and holding it up, she found nothing but ash.

"It spontaneously combusted: she wailed, until seeing the evil grin on Brittany's face. "You incinerated it!" she accused. Brittany nonchalantly shined her fingers along her dress.

"I couldn't resist."

Marina pouted for awhile, muttering threats of flying wombats under her breath.

"Some days, I fear for her sanity," remarked Virginia as she brought a blossom to her nose.

"Yes. But there are times we are just as crazy—remember mission impossible?" the two shared a laugh at the memory of running around the movie theater Charlie's Angels-esque.

"You know, we never asked her how she well, came here."

"Hey Marina!" Virginia hollered. The other young woman looked up from the leaf she was studying.

"Yes?" she said expectantly, meandering over towards the twosome..

"How'd you get here?"

"How did I bypass the dimensional portals, transcend time, and appear in an entirely different age with my spleen still intact? It was easy cheesy." She looked at the two faces in front of her and watched Brittany slowly clench and unclench her fist.

"Once upon a time," Marina began, ignoring the fact that Brittany was muttering, "I'm going to throttle her." "When I was a wee one back in the old country," this earned a snort, "two of my best friends deserted me to travel to a freezing cold place up north—though I have to say, this spot is much better—so anyways, my comrade Selene wasn't answering her cell phone for two days straight and it was pouring rain," the two listen shook their heads slightly, as they knew where this was going, "so I read Everything possible in the flat, including cereal boxes. BUT IT DID NOT STOP RAINING." She paused dramatically, "the internet wasn't working because someone" she looked pointedly at Brittany, "forgot to mail my cable bill."

"If you're going to be ungrateful, take your own stuff to the post office and stop bothering me for stamps!" Brittany defended herself as Marina shot her a dirty look.

"So I was stuck inside with nothing to read, no internet, no car, nothing on TV, and I had to eat. So I stuck some asparagus in the blender," she looked at the incredulous faces, "well, it didn't quite work, so I finished off that box of doughnuts V left here—well, there—last week."

"How many doughnuts?" Virginia sighed.

"ummm…maybe 4? Or 5? But then, like, two hours later, it stopped raining!' she smiled and began walking backwards. "So I went for a run down to the park—it was beautiful, so serene and green. So I was running and thinking about LOTR because I couldn't figure out how to shut off the dvd player, so return of the king was playing nonstop, and it reminded me of Rivendell, and there was some mumble of 'the time has come' and voila! Here I am. In Lothlorien though." 'ThwaK!" she ran into something.

"Stupid tree!' Marina exclaimed as Brit and Nia sniggered quietly.

"You might want to check on that tree…its been making faces behind you for the past three minutes or so…in fact, it even appears to be slightly…err…metrosexual. Ow!" Brittany rubbed her head where Virginia thumped her.

"Come Brittany," Marina said haughtily, "let's leave these two alone." She stepped daintily around the laughing Legolas, pausing only to whisper, "Two words: Fan Girl." Brittany turned to Virginia with a mock-stern expression, "now dear, be home before dark, and remember, it's naughty to 'go behind bushes; with an unmarried elf." Marina nodded emphatically, as Virginia, blushing furiously, called them immature children. Big surprise. The two scampered off.

"So immature. One would hardly think they were in their twenties," Virginia said, by way of explanation.

"In my culture, twenty years of age is still considered infantile," Legolas replied. They sat on a stone bench in silence for a few moments before Legolas finally piped up "What is a fan girl anyways?" Virginia turned pink again, "Well…uh…it doesn't mean anything, well, it means I like fans! Yes. Fans. Those things used when you get really hot. In fact, it's kinda warm right now. Let's go look at that part of the garden." She breathlessly finished and walked off, a bemused wood elf trailing behind.


	12. Chapter 12

Happy new year to all! So after staying up until five in the morning two nights in a row…I'm a little discombobulated. But it's okay. Because I own the cookies. Not anything recognizable as JJR's. Please please please review. Even if it's to flame. Oh…and I have a sword! A real one, thanks to Mona, the greatest firebrand sister ever!

Story note: anything between means that it's speaking between minds.

Valnarae Galadriel's voice infiltrated Brittany's mind. I knew your time here was not finished. We have much to discuss.

AAAAAAAAAAH! IT'S THE YERRKS! THEY'RE INVADING MY BRAIN! Oh, hello milady Galadriel.

Please meet me in the East Gardens, with your companion as well.

"You know, your face could get stuck that way," Marina remarked idly at the scrunched up, concentrated expression on Brit's features. The two laughed lightly and Brittany relayed the message as they meandered to another part of the gardens. They finally reached a clearing and saw the Lady with her back towards them. Marina was openmouthed in amazement—though her beauty was incredible, it was the power radiating from Galadriel that truly held people awestruck. She turned and spoke in a voice that called to mind a viscous liquid—smooth, and deliberately flowing.

"Welcome home child." The two young women dropped into ungainly curtsies.

"As you know, the war of the ring is upon us. Though this war—led by nine companions against the largest evil force in arda—seems hopeless, we have a hope of victory. A prophecy that was recognized nearly fifty years ago when a girl from a future time came to us, and present us the ability to see what the outcome shall be. This insight came coupled with a price, for the bearer of news would only be with us for a short time, and only return with her three sisters in time of great need. We have reason to assume the prophecy is fulfilled, and the bearers of the ancient powers are near. The powers were in the form of the four elements—yes, I know you know this already Brittany. So now it remains to harness and use your power, and determine your role in the future of Middle Earth," she finished with an air of mystique.

Marina's eyed were slightly glazed over, 'what did she just tell us? Hm…something about power. Dude! I have power!' she thought.

Galadriel took Brittany aside and talked to her more about the prophecy, what Elrond had told her about the future, had her test the element, and then told her to study both Quenyan and history—some mumbo-jumbo about learning from the past. And that they'd be having some chats later. Brittany wandered off in the direction of the kitchens, claiming she needed sustenance before tackling an immortal history.

The Lady of the Wood turned to Marina, "I sense that perhaps you are not as carefree as you seem."

"Perhaps," she allowed.

"You have a deep connection to your friends, that is apparent. You also have a tie to the earth, and…."she trailed off, looking vacantly outward, "it would almost rival an elf's…" she came too and briskly clapped her hands, " I will have someone show you the way to the library, where we have several books on native herbs and uses, which I encourage you to look at before tomorrow. I think you have an aptitude for growth, but we shall determine that soon enough." Marina took this as her cue to leave and walked off with a subdued look on her face.

Brittany had walked off in the direction of what she hoped were the kitchens, or the library, she didn't care which, but instead she wandered farther into the gardens, following various paths as they snaked through out the foliage. She didn't mind the walk, and took to humming as she continued meandering through the near-forest. She turned a corner and found she was not the only one in the remote reaches of the gardens. There was a man sitting on a sunlight bench, concentrating deeply upon the book in his hands. He was dressed as most male elves, in a subtle finery, but on his feet were a pair of well worn traveling boots. There was something familiar about him, the shaggy brown hair and self assured demeanor. He turned, feeling her gaze upon him and she was met with a pair of intense blue eyes. "Estel…" Brittany let the name roll off her lips and be snatched by the breeze. And then she found herself laughing, running, and being swept into a bone crushing embrace. The two stared at each other in shock and not a word was spoken during their reunion. Her last coherent thought was, 'maybe fairytales do come true…'


	13. Chapter 13

Alrighty…so now after that perfectly suish reunion scene…well, it'll be fixed eventually, later in the story. Ah well. Enjoy the rants of Marina and the ermm..okay, not that I have anything against Legolas, he's fairly cool. But rather easy to poke fun at. So enjoy. I hope. Any which way—love, hate, find root canals easier to bear, want to be included in the tale, find it a lovely bedtime story…please review.

"Maybe fairytales do come true! HA! Since when have fairytales ever come true! Despite the fact that he'll be battling orcs, spiders, Uruks…and that petty criminal Sauron. Fairytales come true! Riiiiight—have you forgotten that there's something a little more important—say, the fate of the WORLD on the line here!" Marina was pacing back and forth in a frenzied anger, frustrated that the secretive smile had not left her friend's face for the past hour. "Have you listened to a word I've said! The free world does not entitle you to go around snogging guys in tights. Even if they're future kings. And especially not if they're BETROTHED."

Brittany merely pressed a finger to her swollen lips and shook her head. Marina threw her hangs up in disgust and stomped from the room. Brittany stayed put, her hand pressed against her cheek as she remembered Estel running his hands through her hair and the warmth of the sun as it created patterns through the leaved.

Marina continued stomping through the halls, passing Virginia and Legolas walking side by side as she shot them death glares and muttered something about love blinding. Virginia steered Legolas off to the side with the comment of, "I just saved your life."

"I thank you for that, but I'm afraid I'll have to leave you in the company of this despicable twin, Elrohir," he bowed low and kissed her hand, "I have a few things to take care of, but I will undoubtedly see you at dinner, try not to get attacked by..what was it…furbies? Between now and then?" He then vanished with a quick smile. Virginia went to find Brittany—she needed an explanation. A Big One.

Legolas wandered in the direction of the library, and paused when he heard a string of cursed followed by a loud thump, a crash, and more curses. He peered around a set of shelves and found Marina glaring at several books and sporting a sizable bruise on her forehead. Several heavy tomes and a couple of loose pages were scattered about on the floor, but she was still reaching for one on the top shelf. It teetered precariously on edge, and Legolas knew that in a second it would create a second, sizable lump on Marina's head. Sighing, he walked unnoticed behind her and grabbed the book from her outstretched fingertips. It was one on herb lore.

"Give it back!" He raised an eyebrow skeptically, "A bit of light reading?" Legolas added sarcastically, "What does a young girl like you need a book of spells for?"

"To put curses on annoying, nosy, male elves. Thank you for your assistance," and with that, she plucked the book from his outstretched arms and attempted to shove past the Ellyn leaning against the bookshelf in front of her. He saw she was dangerously close to breaking and recalled Virginia's long description of her friends—"she's incredibly stubborn—won't take help from anyone. She may act naive, but she tries to protect us all from the world's problems. A bit of a messiah complex." It was time to change tactics.

"Would you like to go for a walk?" He voiced it so she didn't have many options, but Marina was pissed beyond belief and attempted again to barrel past him, with the retort, "Shouldn't you be snogging Virginia and fulfilling those mary-sue fantasies?"

yet not even ten minutes later she found herself strolling the unkempt reaches of the gardens as a very annoying elf attempted to pry some information from her. So she hit him with the whole story. She began at Brittany's first "disappearance" nearly seven years earlier, her experiences, the prophecy, her subsequent return, etc. and ended with the three girls being in Lothlorien now. Gradually, this chronological accounting of events turned into a rant against love and Legolas had to piece the story together for himself. It went something along the lines of Brittany falling into Middle Earth, spending a lot of time with Estel, falling for Estel, Elrond locking her memory so she would not say something to ruin the course of the future—and hiding the little piece of information about Estel's eventual marriage to Arwen (perhaps Elrond had hoped that they'd fall into lust…love…whichever, and thus spare his daughter.) And once back in modern "real" earth, Brittany's refusal to discuss or watch anything remotely Lord of the Rings. And then somehow she returns to her once time fling and "only love" and … with said once time fling. Legolas found it to be a bit of a conspiracy theory and not actual fact, but it made some sense. What he did recall was the Evenstar binding herself to Strider.

"dot-dot-dot?" he questioned and watched Marina turn crimson.


	14. Chapter 14

I own all of this. Yes. I created a sect of vampires in middle earth. Picture more along the line of underworld than count Dracula. It's not that big of a deal in the story. I liked writing this part, and it was written for Leenie, who does indeed have a morbid fixation with vampires. Please review. And send me links to your stories. I'm always on the lookout for something new to read.

Selene walked in a trance-like state, unaware of the muted greens and grays of the surrounding foliage. Her guide blended in with the cloak of darkness, save an occasional flash of brilliant silver hair when his hood fell. They traveled toward the heart of the forest, and though they had walked for hours neither showed signs of tiring. Night songs sprung up around them as wolves howled and owls hooted softly. There was an occasional agonized cry as creatures breathed their final breaths. This did dot alarm either captor or captive, for one was aware of what caused the terrorized screams, and the other merely walked, unseeing.

They reached a clearing centered around a large bonfire. Around the perimeter stood others of his kind, sentries guarding this hallowed spot. They moved silently to allow the newcomers' entrance, and spoke lowly in a language that would call the sea to rise or mountains to fall. It was a voice that controlled the air, commanding and entrancing those who heard it. It was the tongue of the vampire and Selene felt herself longing to speak it, to commune with these ethereal beings with eyes of flint and wills of steel. One turned to her and offered a comforting smile; though what was comforting about pearly canines, she did not know. Another took her aside and she realized that around them rose a castle, imperceptible in all but the full moon's light. She was given a cloak, long and black, and fastened with a silver broach in the shape of a wolf's head. Fingering it lightly, she heard a wolf's echoing reply in the distance. She was led from the room and returned to the bonfire where multitudes of cloaked strangers had assembled, each as solemn as death. Her guide, the one who brought her to the life she was supposed to live stepped forward and Selene found herself grasping a black gloved hand once again.

Pulled towards the center of the circle, she was aware of an intonation resonating throughout the crowd. "We, the shapeshifters, those of the night, accept this last one into our ranks, to teach and guard, to defend and reveal to the song of the night, the power revealed by a vampyre's kiss."

She saw the man leaning down towards her, gleaming hair masking a young face and she turned to meet his probing state, to accept the life offered in this forest. It seemed as though eternity was held in that moment, in his lingering kiss. But it was only a moment. And in that moment, when a glass goblet was dipped into the fire and came out filled with a glitteringly liquid, she lowered her head to receive this final baptism. When she drank that night, she knew it was her life blood. And when he called "Selene" she knew that was her name, and that she had become one of the night.


	15. Chapter 15

Ello. I like this chapter. I hope you do as well. Do not own anything of JRR's. nor do I own Kingdom of Heaven, despite my intense liking of that movie. Please please please review. And have a spectacular weekend and try not to get electrocuted by overheating Christmas lights begging to be stored in the attic for another year but that your neighbors are just too lazy to take down.

Virginia spent the rest of the afternoon getting a lesion on the "bases" and what it meant to hit a home run. She rolled her eyes as Brittany described for the umpteenth time how perfect Estel was, their history together (conveniently forgetting her part as a commitment-phobic teenager,) yadayadayada. Virginia yawned, it was enough to make her willing to commit to celibacy.

Legolas stormed into the Fellowship's camp and found Strider idly sharpening his sword while smiling inwardly at the hobbit's incessant chatter. He recalled meeting Brittany earlier that day and grinned broader—she had changed from the girl he fell in love with so many years before. His reverie was broken when he heard himself being accosted in elvish. Sinderian, his mind automatically translated, though he was baffled at the words. Until the name Arwen was mentioned. Then his head snapped to attention and met his friend's angry eyes.

Marina flopped back on her bed and sighed contentedly. It was great to be able to pour out all her pent up anger to the impassive Legolas that afternoon, and far cheaper than a therapist. Though she remembered his agitated demeanor at the end, and the way he distractedly agreed for her to learn archery. It was almost as if he was itching to pick a fight, or leave. She wasn't really sure which.

Dinner that evening was uneventful as two would-be couples flirted back and forth and Marina debated creation stories with the elf next to her. Luckily it was Erestor, scholar, demi-god, and librarian at Rivendell.

After a light fruit dessert, while everyone was chatting amiably over full stomachs, Estel observed the company with keen eyes as he fingered a necklace under his tunic. Not the elegant material of Arwen's Evenstar, but a smaller oblong shape, golden in color and held on a simple leather thong, a gift from years past. He shrugged off a slight guilt and rose to excuse himself from the table, sword clanking lightly by his side. He was talking with Boromir by the dying embers of a ire when Brittany came into the encampment, resplendent in a simple green dress that shimmered with muted emerald and blue hues. Estel merely looked openmouthed for a second before Boromir nudged him and rose to take his leave. Estel looked up at her laughing and grasped the outstretched hand she offered. Walking hand in hand they traced the cobblestone paths of the Golden Wood, they paused for a moment, going through the ritual of finagling leftovers for a picnic. Brittany carried a basket of food, and Estel carried the drinks and blanket. She soon took off a at light run, and melodic laughter could be heard in the surrounding forest as a chase ensued. Soon they stopped, spending the hours talking and thinking, eating and enjoying each other's company. A pale sun broke the horizon as he gathered the sleeping lady in his arms and deposited her in bed with a final kiss.

Marina was at the archery range with the first rays of the sun and providing comic relief for those of the Galadriem practicing. Well, it wasn't intentionally that her arrow had found its way into Haldir's arse. The image of him hopping around brought tears to her eyes it was so amusing. But the morning had continued and her aim had not improved with the advancing hours. Firmly, she notched another arrow, determined to at least hit the target this time.

"Your bow is upside down."

"Go climb a tree, Legolas."

"I was endeavoring to help?"

"How nice of you to show up three hours late," she replied wryly.

"You merely said morning, I trust I did not miss anything?"

"Only Haldir's….happy dance." Legolas raised a quizzical eyebrow, but decided against asking for an explanation. He suddenly turned into uberteacher and was scarily reminiscent of college professors gone by. College professors wouldn't make you do endless numbers of pushups, however.

"Okay, all you have to do is pull the string back and….you aren't left-handed, are you?" His voice had taken an exasperated tone, much like that of a long suffering parent to a truant child.

"ummm…nope!" Marina replied brightly, watching Legolas's face change through a variety of emotions, including sick, intense rage, and settling on exasperation as he reached forward and adjusted the bow again. She leaned forward into the shooting stance, drew back the arrow, and closed her eyes.

"Aiming generally works better if you can see the target."

Ignoring him, but opening her eyes, Marina shot…and hit the middle of three rings on the target. She dropped the bow and proceeded into the electric slide.

"What in the name of all that is sacred are you doing?"

"Victory dance."

"Why?"

"The real question is, why aren't _you_ dancing?" Legolas stared to back away slowly, but was saved by Marina's stomach—"good gods, I'm hungry!" so they proceeded to breakfast. They entered, arguing good-naturedly about who-knows-what and sat down at the head table where they were greeted with amused glances.

"How nice of you to join us Marina—you would think that since we are guests here you would have pretended to at least attempt a neat appearance," Virginia said, though the words were stern, her tone was teasing and Marina responded in kind.

"Be careful…I know how to shoot things!" she pretended to fire an arrow as Legolas snickered lightly and added his two cents into the conversation.

"She did not know the bow was upside down for over half the time." Marina proceeded to thwack him and muttered something along the lines of pink hair dye—a threat that, disturbingly intrigued rather than frightened the elven archer. They settled into an amiable breakfast and paused minutely to greet Brittany when she arrived well into the meal wearing an expression that called to mind the vapid Disney princesses, specifically Belle, or the one who would frolic with wood animals . come to think of it… 'all the Disney princesses had some weird singing thing going on with wild animals." Marina mused aloud.

Virginia, who was only halfway paying attention, came alert at this comment, after a questioning glance, she decided to launch on her own tirade and the two began debating Snow White vs. Cinderella, in terms of most disturbing songs

"The fact that Cinderella taught mice to sing is just disturbing. And she forced labor from the poor birds. PETA would have her head! And crown."

"But Snow White had trolls," Virginia countered, "plus…she shared beds with seven little men…"

"I wonder if the princesses were related to elves," Marina changed the topic slightly, "they both have that 'one-with-nature' thing going."

"Perhaps…" Virginia agreed slowly.

"In which case, Legolas is a dead ringer for Sleeping Beauty!" She flashed a wicked grin. The insult san in, and Virginia yelled "Hey!" but couldn't come up with an insult. Marina's attention was diverted from the fork hovering dangerously close to her eyeball (anger management issued in the state of VA) to Brittany's vacant face. Grapes were near her hang, and she surreptitiously began to flick them at Brittany's forehead. Brit simply stayed with her mouth slightly open, staring out the window. Virginia caught onto the game, and tossed a melon ball in her direction. It landed in Brittany's mouth.

"Bull's eye!" and the two shared a high five as Brittany chocked, sputtered and came out of her trance glancing around wildly saying, "wha-a-a-a-a-t!" as the two sitting opposite her sniggered.


	16. Chapter 16

Another chappie. Woohooooooo. Erm…I hope you read, I hope you tolerate, like, enjoy, etc. I've been reading some Mediator ff and I strongly suggest you check it out. Also, I have a new hp story I've been working on (writing style and plot is a bit more developed and mature.) and the first chapter should be up within the weekend. Please read and review both. Reviews, even if they are flames, make me happy, because I like email. And it makes me feel noticed. And ermm…I'm a bit of an attention-whore, so I like to be noticed. So, anyways, please click the little review button, even if it's only to send a happy face or a frown. Gracias.

After Legolas had resorted to giving Brittany the Heimlich maneuver to stop her from choking from one of the many fruit projectiles shot her way, the eventful breakfast ended and various species went their various ways. Virginia was summoned to Galadriel's chambers where she was given "the talk"—no, not that talk, though perhaps Brittany should have been given it, rather than skipping taking sex ed to be a band geek. Ah, well, c'est la vie and all that jazz. Virginia mused on this while Galadriel continued to "chat." That run of the mill conversation one has with, well, all saviors of the free world. After hearing the word 'powers' Nia paid rapt attention, much more so than her predecessors, and found out she had the power over the air—wind, and the occasional weather pattern. Instantly, visions of accidental thunderstorms occurring over, say, Marina's head flashed into her mind. But Galadriel could read minds.

"You cannot create a rainstorm without the help of the fourth element: water, the bearer of which has not yet been revealed."

Selene yawned and stretched a pale arm outward from her cocoon of midnight silk. The waxing moon had replaced the glare of the sun that so haunted her former life. As she dressed in a black tunic and breeches. She caught sight of her reflection in the mirror: a compact figure hidden in the billows of a cape, brown hair tied back into a simple braid, and piercing blue eyes shocking the darkness. She grinned, revealing a pair of milk white canines. Quickly, she turned on her heel and grabbed twin daggers—it was her turn to hunt tonight.

There was an echoing scream, like that of a bird of prey, which reverberated through the darkness: Raven's patrol had found the kill. Selene answered with a sound of her own and motioned to the others to follow her as they stole furtively through the night.

The travelers came upon a campsite of orcs, nearly a hundred strong, and stealthily climbed into the surrounding trees. They were joined by Raven and his followers. In a much practiced attack, the seven quickly began to destroy the creatures. The rocs were surprised by this band of whirling blacks and silvers, and quickly began to fight back in much debilitated numbers. The attackers gradually turned into defenders as they were pushed further and further onto the bank of a burbling river. Flashbacks of days past cascaded through Selene's mind as she saw the grim resolution on her comrades faces. They would die facing this enemy of the land. Their land. A voice sounded in Selene's mind, as though made of a thousand ripples on a pond. "use the river…" And as though she had done it hundreds of times before, Selene dropped her weapons and called the energy of the river into her mind. She formed it into a giant, looming wave and began to move it forward, breaking it onto their foes. She could hear cries of terror now, panicked screams that masked the unsheathing of a blade and water mingled with blood as Selene slowly slipped into unconsciousness, aware she had delivered her friends a victory.

When she woke, Selene found herself staring into a pair of predatory eyes, eyes that filled with relied when she croaked the name, "Raven?" A flask was pressed into her hand and she greedily drank the red liquid. She noticed his hand trembled slightly when she handed back the canteen as he whispered, "Selene…that power…that awesome power," and he straightened, assuming a crisp regimental leader voice, though unable to keep the awe from his eyes.

"I have seen such wielding of the elements once before, nearly four eons ago. We must travel to the elves immediately." He helped her to the coven and hastily dressed the wounds on her cheek and arm. Two horses were silently waiting as the pair galloped to Rivendell. When they arrived nearly fifteen hours later, orc poison from the gashes Selene received caused her to be hallucinating, and she needed to be carried down from the saddle. Elrond's eyes widened at the sight of the two black-robed immortals, but he stifled his questions when he saw they had need of medical attention. Raven waved off his advances, pointing to the now-unconscious woman in Elrohir's arms. Raven was handed an herb-infused tea while they poulticed, stitched, and bandaged the delirious mage who would occasionally call out names foreign to him, names such as "Virginia! Brittany! Marina!"

When Elrond and sons appeared again they had a solemn look on their faces. "She will survive," one spoke, "though she will remain weak for several days." Another spoke, "We have much to ask of you Raven, for there has been no record of your kind for several millennia." Raven spoke easily of his kinsmen's history while Elrond puzzled over the girl. She was not of the vampyre race as he first supposed, but human in appearance, "we seem to have a number of young humans falling from the sky these days," he thought wryly, certain that this was the last of Galadriel's immortal mages.

"Well, we were born, as all races, from the Valar. We were born as the elves, but into a land of darkness. Charged with protection of the forests, we were doomed to a solitary life. But individuals became pairs, and pairs became groups until all had assembled. We grew to shun the light—the unforgiving sun that controls the world's actions—and we developed the powers of the wild, the ability to transform into another species. The species chosen were predators, and the only remnant of these transformations lie in the teeth…pronounced canines though to be so often used to drain unsuspecting victims of their blood."

"So you don't yah' know, steal into people's rooms like a demented tooth fairy and drink from their necks?" Marina was the first to break the silence of Selene's hospital ward. She stole a glance at her friend, who was reclining in the healing room's bed, bandages still swathed about her arm and an angry scar upon her cheek.

"bloodlust…is complicated to explain," Selene began, though her eyelids started to droop from fatigue. Virginia saw this, and motioned to the other two that, perhaps this would be an ideal time to change out of riding clothes, untack the horses, and settle in for a few weeks stay. Brittany was the last one out the door, and Selene called out a question to her, "you seem…sad, or displaced, like you have a story to tell but none can understand the tale."

Brittany looked at her mutely and shook her head, "The wound is still too fresh."

Later the next day, Marina was hanging out with Selene while the other two learned to make lightening. Lucky girls.

"She said, and I quote 'the wound is still too fresh'," Selene informed her friend who was currently staring out the window.

"Wow. It must be bad if she's talking in clichés…that sounds so pathetic," Marina tore her gaze away from the pounding rain and continued the conversation.

"Any idea why?" Selene had begun to get exasperated at the lack of information Marina was providing.

"Oh, probably that huge blowout she had with our future kind Elessar that wasn't resolved and now he's marching to get himself blown up in Mt. Doom like a good little boy scout," she replied glibly, ignoring Selene's clenched teeth.

"Explain. NOW." Marina finally noticed her protruding canines, and not entirely sure that vampyres didn't go around making smoothies from people's blood, meekly agreed.

"Right, so you remember that story Brittany told us after she came out of the coma? And how we all thought it was fan fiction? Well, as you can see…it isn't fan fiction…and her little bit about errr… 'going out' with Estel is well, that's true too. And well, they met up here, and well, 'got jiggy wid' it' and there was Jerry Springer like fall out which was pretty dern funny…"

"That is entirely incorrect," Brittany corrected from her position in the doorway. "What happened was…" her eyes took a far-away look. "Estel befriended me when I first came to Middle Earth nearly ten years ago. Over those few months we entered into a 'relationship' one that I eagerly picked up when we miraculously met again. After two weeks of bliss, I discovered that he was promised to marry the Evenstar, and we haven't spoken since."

Selene made the required sympathetic sounds, but she was already dismissing this as a petty lovers' quarrel and planning strategy for her meeting with Raven that afternoon.


	17. Chapter 17

The next week passed perilously as the Fellowship prepared to depart. Aragorn and Brittany still managed to avoid even the slightest interaction, and continued to do so even as the boats were shoving off and the Nine companions were drifting down a river, presumably to complete the suicidal quest.

"I'm ready for the special effects team now….they don't really need to sail away, all they need to do is go around that bend, stop for a coffee break, and film the death scene, then come back, patch up this annoying quarrel, and things will be back to normal," Virginia started rambling as the boats drifted from view, the others suspected her urge from them to return dealt more with seeing a certain Mirkwood Prince again than solving the Cold War, but who were they to judge?

Elrond had long since returned to Imladris and the events occurring there. As a few more months passed, Haldir and his legions went to fight battles. But the four mages stayed, much to their dismay.

"I'VE LEARNED EVERYTHING. I ALREADY KNOW HOW TO WIELD A SWORD. DAMNIT, I WANT TO SKEWER THINGS!" Selene was angry at being told, once again, that she could not go out to save the races of Middle Earth. Various noble elves sighed as Marina glowered at Galadriel and Selene threw her temper tantrum. Several of these 'superior, ethereal beings' stared openly, relishing the confrontation and ensuring they had gossip to fodder the next millennia. The Lady of the Woods sighed mightily as she made arrangements for the four to journey to Minias Tirith—she was trying to avoid this moment, as the battle of Peleannor Fields loomed alarmingly close, but she also knew her charges were resilient and well equipped warriors, destined for more than aiding a foreign world, that they would also be called to save their own.

Virginia was asleep in her tower room when she heard a loud explosion, followed by a decapitated head flying through the window. What a lovely wake-up call. Though she knew the battle would come at any moment, the fact that a severed head was now lying on her favorite pair of shoes dampened her fervor for eternal glory. So she went running from room to room yelling, "Assault on the White City!" the four mages assembled on a deserted balcony and surveyed the battle playing out before them: undead battling orcs, oliphants being attacked by elves, trebuchets slinging fire and rock at the White tower against a diminishing mortal force. It seemed the battle was timeless, and that neither side would let down until one noticed the spaces on the ramparts and the despair on foot soldiers' faces. In unison, the four began to use their magic with deadly efficiency: Brittany hurled fireballs that exploded within the ranks of uruki, Virginia recovered from the nausea that required her to empty dinner over the ledge before creating a wind that acted as a shield, a barrier that ordinary arrows couldn't penetrate. Selene called up the water from a long-abandoned moat and began to use the agua to form ice balls and pelt the attackers with hailstones. Marina knew that her skills of growing a healing would be best suited n he sickrooms, but unwilling to leave the action, she quickly scaled a newly grown vine and joined the archers along the ramparts, keeping track under her breath with the count of those of Sauron's forces she took down. Gradually, the light began to dim as the sun fell, and the only glow came from fireballs being traded by the two opposing camps, bouncing around like scorching ping-pong balls.

Virginia, Selene, and Brittany aided sisters and wives by distributing water and hastily made sandwiches to the weary soldiers while Marina ran back and forth between pallets attending to the wounded and giving comfort to the dying. Elrohir worked along side her, mending bones and bathing cuts. The other three came to assist, but were waved away by a harried orderly who, responding to their incessant need to 'do something' sent the girls to find bandages. They began to dress wounds, unconsciously shying away from death and unwillingly recognizing fallen comrades. Virginia stumbled outside (well, she was forced out by an insistent Marina, who bellowed, "Cry. Barf. Sleep. Do whatever you need, but NOT AROUND THE PATIENTS.) She leaned shakily against a rough granite wall, caressing the stone and cutting her hand on a jagged edge. Perhaps it was the sight of her own blood, for as a few crimson droplets fell she began to sob with body-wrenching yet silent cries.

Legolas was keeping watch as the first rays of dawn peeked over the horizon, breaking through the gloom with brilliant flame colored hues. Seeing this beauty, the beauty which revealed the destruction of the preceding day he muttered, "red dawn…blood has been spilt this night." Another sound reached him and it was not the echo of his own voice, nor the gods of the mall intercoms announcing a sale, but the pathetic sound of weeping, a distinctive mix of helplessness and despair, agony and fear.

He paused a moment before looking for the source of these tears. Much like James Bond or the Pink Panther, he snuck around the corners before nearly stumbling on Virginia who was huddled in the corner, red eyed and shivering, entering a state of shock. Legolas quickly hurried over and wrapped his cloak around the freezing girl and settled down next to her to provide strength or whatever she needed. Virginia sat unseeing for a moment, and much similar to a dam breaking loose, began to spill out everything in a rambling incoherent story. So Legolas did the only nonsensical thing he could: he kissed her. At a later point, she'd describe this first kiss in the same glowing terms used in The Princess Bride but in reality, no one was surprised by this impromptu lip lock—for every story needs to have a love interest.

Things in the healing ward had calmed to a contained chaos. Selene and Brittany were dead on their feet and Marina shooed them out with a spastic wave of her hand. Brittany headed to the bedroom that she had slept in tranquility…was it only a day ago? She wandered the halls, too bleary eyed to tell what corridor she was in, but assuming it was correct as she tossed off her shoes and settled into the empty bed.

Legolas had picked up the exhausted Virginia and headed towards the inner castle as he tried to ignore the stranglehold the sleeping girl had gripped him in. it was all in the name of love and supposedly that was why he ended up depositing her in his chambers before going to look for the remaining Fellowship.

He found Gimli smoking a pipe and muttering about 'mortals who will work themselves to death and then attempt to rule a kingdom!' unaware that Legolas was listening, he punctuated this statement with several dwarvish curses and a loud snort. Legolas backed away slowly and went to find the future king of Gondor.

Marina exited the makeshift hospital once Elladan entered and assured her that both he and Elrohir had nearly 8000 years of combined healing arts training and could manage what little needed to be done, she left unconvinced but out argued and found Selene sitting deep in though alongside the white tree of Gondor. She dropped to the ground next to her friend as the two watched the shadows change while they said nothing, simply sat, shoulders touching as they watched the waning moon be replaced with glass light: a light pale and brittle that seemed to match their moods rather than the optimistic glory of the sun Legolas saw moments before.

Legolas found his friend methodically sharpening his blade, a sword already sharpened to perfection. After a quick though necessary argument Legolas convinced the man to get some rest, and he left with the threat, "if anything happens, so help me I'll…." He trailed off, and Legolas smirked at his normally quick-witted friend and nudged him towards the door saying, "sleep!"

Estel walked soundlessly down the hall, a ranger's skulking movements ingrained in him still as reached his room, pausing only to pull off his boots and outer tunic. As he fell into a dreamless sleep, he didn't feel the arm drape across his chest or the sleep-induced murmur of, "teddy-bear?" Clearly, someone had the wrong room.


End file.
